UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA
by hale cullen anna
Summary: El amor a mi punto de vista se conoce solo una vez en la vida y tienes que seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y eso haría yo, seguirla hasta la muerte si era necesario.


**Esta historia fue escrita para participar en "The Sandess Story **

**The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: Una vez en la Vida**

**Autor: hale Cullen anna**

**Pareja: Bella y Edward**

**Summary: El amor a mi punto de vista se conoce solo una vez en la vida y tienes que seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y eso haría yo, seguirla hasta la muerte si era necesario.**

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras: 2919**

**Es la primera vez que hago una historia triste, pero espero les gusten y ya saben déjenme su voto jaja.**

EDWARD POV

No sabia que demonios hacia aquí, me deje convencer por mis amigos y mis hermanos que necesitaba unas vacaciones, al principio la idea sonaba tentadora, sol, arena, mar, los amigos , sonaba bien, hasta que llegamos y me di cuenta que mis hermanos y mis amigos iban en plan de pareja, y obviamente yo me sentía muy fuera de lugar.

Trataba de alejarme de ellos para que tuvieran su espacio, estaba sentado en la arena, pensando dándome cuenta que sentía envidia por mis amigos, yo nunca me había enamorado, era del tipo de hombres que pensaba que solo una vez en la vida conoces el amor, pero tenia que reconocer que comenzaba a sentirme solo, mi trabajo como medico me absorbía casi todo mi tiempo, que tampoco era un hermanito de la caridad, había veces que salía con alguna chica, para poder pasar mas tranquilo mis noches de soledad.

Era momento de que yo regresara a mi rutina y dejara a mis amigos disfrutar de sus vacaciones, cuando la vi

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaba viendo, era un ángel, que también podía ser un demonio, ya que con ese cuerpo me tentaba a pecar, asi que no lo pensé mucho y me acerque a ella.

Hola- dije acercándome a este pecado de mujer.

Hola- me dijo ella tímidamente

Me llamo edward cullen- me presente

Soy Isabella Swan, pero mejor dime bella- me dijo ella con un leve y adorable sonrojo

Mucho gusto bella- dije feliz de que este ángel estuviera hablando conmigo.

El gusto es mío- dijo

Estas de vacaciones aquí?- le pregunte ya que estamos en un hermosa playa, mis amigo me habían convencido de venir, según ellos el ser medico me estaba quitando mi de por si poca vida social.

Si, vine con unas amigas y tu?- me pregunto

También, estoy aquí con unos amigos- le conté

Desde ese momento bella y yo ya no nos separamos un minuto, todas las tardes nos íbamos a la orilla del mar a ver el atardecer, dios al parecer me quería mucho, ya que ella vivía en la misma ciudad que yo, asi que iba a tener la oportunidad de volverla a ver.

Después de que regresamos a la ciudad, pasaron dos semanas para que la volviera a ver y juro que me sentía ansioso, creo que hasta deprimido, me había enamorado de bella desde el primer momento en que la conocí, era una mujer extraordinaria, tenia esa pizca de inocencia que ya las mujeres no tienen, era inteligente y divertida, era la mujer que siempre soñé.

A los tres meses de conocerla, le confesé que esta completamente enamorado de ella y para mi gran suerte ella me amaba, asi que sin pensarlo mucho le propuse que viviéramos juntos, ella acepto de inmediato, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completo, todos los días tenia un gran motivo para levántame, para intentar ser un mejor un hombre cada dia.

En cuanto comenzamos a vivir juntos, yo la lleve a que conociera a mi familia, mi hermana Alice y mi hermano Emmet de inmediato la adoptaron como Hermana y no se diga mis padres, había veces que parecía que ella era su hija y no yo, y eso me encantaba, estaba seguro de que bella seria mi compañera de toda la vida, la madre de mis hijos, y cuando fuéramos ancianos, iríamos de nuevo a la playa y veríamos el atardecer como cuando nos conocimos.

Mi hermana Alice y mi adorada bella se hicieron grandes amigas, aunque he de decir que mas de una vez tuve que rescatar a mi pobre bella de las garras de mi hermana, por que bella odiaba ir de compras y mi hermana Alice era adicta a ellas.

Nuestra primera navidad juntos, fue mágica, era la primera vez que compraba un árbol de navidad para mi departamento, que ahora era nuestro departamento de bella y mío, bella adorno todo el lugar, cada vez que entraba me sentía en la casa de santa claus , ella me decía que ella era la sra claus.

Mi vida era perfecta, no le podía pedir mas a la vida lo único que podía hacer era darle gracias a la vida por todo lo que tenia, pero mi felicidad no duraría mucho.

Estaba en mi ronda en el hospital , cuando mi padre me llamo para que fuera de urgencias, mi padre era el directo del hospital, asi que me imagine que era algo grave, corrí a urgencias y lo que vi. me dio a entender que mi vida cambiaria completamente.

Alice que paso?- le pregunte a mi hermana que estaba ahí parada llorando

No lo se, bella se desmayo y no lograba que reaccionara , asi que llame a una ambulancia- me dijo histéricamente, asi que entre a la sala donde la estaban atendiendo, mi padre estaba con ella.

Que paso?- pregunte nervioso

Calmate edward, ella esta bien solo se desmayo, y tiene una leve cortada en la frente pero no pasa nada- dijo mi padre, pero no le creía, algo me decía que el me estaba ocultando algo.

Edward- me llamo mi hermoso ángel que estaba despertando.

Aquí estoy amor, tranquila- le dije y por mas que yo sonar estar tranquilo no podía

Amor tranquilo, solo fue un desmayo- me dijo ella, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de ponerme histérico.

Bella esta noche te quedaras aquí por que quiero hacerte unos análisis para saber por que fue desmayo- le dijo mi padre

Carlisle no es necesario, de seguro es porque no he comido bien últimamente- le dijo ella

Amor, por favor hazlo por mi, por mi paz mental si?- le suplique

Esta bien, pero quiero que estés tranquilo- me pido ella con una gran sonrisa.

Mi padre le mando a hacer los analices de urgencia, asi que esa misma noche sabríamos el resultado, yo no me separe de bella ni un minuto, me tranquilizaba que ella estaba radiante y sonriente como siempre, toda mi familia y la de ella vino a verla y mi madre y su madre la amenazaron con asegurase de que comiera todos los días a sus horas.

Edward me acompañas por favor , quiero tu opinión de un paciente- me dijo mi padre serio

Es muy urgente?- le pregunte no quería separarme de bella ni un minuto.

Si- dijo mi padre

Anda amor ve, te aseguro que con toda la guardia que tengo aquí no me dejaran moverme- me dijo bella viendo a las dos familias.

Salí con mi padre , pero el no me djo nada, solo comenzó a caminar, me sorprendió que nos fuimos al área de consultorios, y llegamos al de el.

Papa que pasa?- le pregunte preocupado.

Siéntate por favor hijo- me pidió mi padre

Es sobre bella verdad?- pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

Si- dijo sin mirarme

Que es lo que tiene?- pregunte nervioso.

Edward, bella tiene leucemia, pero su estado es muy avanzado ya no…- mi padre no termino lo que iba a decir.

No me digas que no hay nada que hacer, por que asi tenga que luchar contra la muerte lo hare- le grite desesperado

Hijo por favor- me dijo mi padre que ya estaba abrazándome

No me digas eso, los estudios están mal – dije enojado

Edward, bella va a necesitar mucho de ti- me dijo mi padre y vi que el también tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

No papa, ella no- dije y comencé a llorar como un niño, dios no podía hacer esto.

Edward tienes que calmarte, hazlo por ella, cuando se lo digamos ella sufrirá- me dijo mi padre

No , no le voy a decir nada- dije tratando de calmar las lagrimas que salían de mi.

Edward ella tiene derecho a saberlo- me dijo mi padre que lloraba conmigo

NO- grite.

Hijo – intento calmarme mi padre

No, ella no se va morir, no lo entiendes papa, si ella se muere a mi se me la vida con ella, ella mi mundo, mi aire, mi corazón, mi todo- le trate de explicar para que me entendiera.

Mi padre ya no dijo nada y solo me abrazo, no sabia por que dios me estaba castigando de esta manera, por que me provocaba este dolor tan grande, no podía vivir sin ella, no podía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando mi padre y yo, no supe cuantas horas llore en su hombro, pero cuando sentía que no tenia mas lagrimas para derramar , me equivocaba y volvían a caer como si fueran un rio que inundaban mis ojos y mi alma.

Mi padre y yo hablamos con la familia de bella, y todos me apoyaron que era mejor no decirle nada, aunque yo no sabia cuando tiempo me mantendría fuerte delante de ella, por el solo hecho de imaginar que llegaría el momento de verla cerrar sus hermoso ojos y que no volviera a abrirlos me hacían llenarme de angustia y miedo.

Bella salio a los dos días del hospital yo pedí una licencia indefinida, no quería separarme de su lado ni un instante, aunque debo confesar que cada vez que nos íbamos adormir el pánico se apoderaba de mi, me daba miedo que no abriera sus ojos en la mañana , entonces mejor me quedaba velando su sueño, la observaba en la noches, acariciaba su hermoso rostro, y lloraba en silencio, y le rogaba a dios o al diablo un milagro, que tomara mi vida pero no la de ella pero al parecer ni uno ni otro me escuchaban.

Mi padre le dijo a bella que tenia una fuerte anemia ja, esa hubiera sido lo mejor que podía tener, con en esa mentira justificamos todos los medicamentos que mi padre le enviaba.

Un dia mi hermano Emmet y mi cuñado me convencieron para salir un rato, bella casi me saco de la casa a golpes, me dijo que necesitaba distraerme , asi que a regañadientes Salí con ella, aunque he de confesar que me sirvió, por que necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba, sacar este odio a la vida, este dolor, para poder estar bien delante de mi ángel.

Cuando regrese a la casa me lleve una sorpresa, bella lo había adornado todo con pétalos de rosas rojas y velas, los pétalos hacían un camino a la habitación, que yo seguí lentamente, cuando entre a nuestra habitación, vi a hermoso ángel en medio de la cama, enfundada en un pequeño , muy pequeño conjunto rojo de encaje, yo me quede en shock, se veía completamente hermosa, sensual, y ella rara vez era tan desinhibida.

Te gusta lo que ves?- me pregunto , me imagino que me quede viéndola como idiota

Me encanta- conteste acercándome a la cama

Pues ven y tómalo- me dijo seductoramente

Esta noche mas que pasión habría amor, tenia que hacerla mía, que grabar cada centímetro de su piel en mi mente, tenia que sentir que en mis brazos nada le pasaría.

Esa noche le hice el amor, prolongue nuestro encuentro lo mas posible, la disfrute y me disfruto, cuando me acosté a su lado me entro una angustia horrible.

Sabes amor si yo llegara a morir algún dia, prométeme que llevaras mis cenizas y las echaras al mar en la playa donde nos conocimos- me dijo ella, y sentí como si me estuviera diciendo su ultima voluntad y se estuviera despidiendo.

No diga esas cosa bella- le dije abrazándola mas fuerte

Tranquilo amor, para que yo muera falta mucho- me dijo mirándome los ojos, y tratando de darme una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

Mejor duerme amor, que yo velare tu sueño- le dije, y comencé a tararear la nana, que había escrito para ella.

El sueño me venció, cuando abrí mis ojos, bella seguía entre mis brazos, yo comencé a darle pequeños besos en su espalda, para que despertara, pero ella ya no lo hizo, mi miedo mas grande se había cumplido , la razón de mi existencia, ya no abría sus ojos, ya no me regalaría esa sonrisa que me hipnotizaba, ya no me daría ese sonrojo que me encantaba, la abrace con fuerza, y llore, le pedía a dios que me llevara con ella, que no dejara aquí , vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

Con mucho cuidado me levante de su lado, fui al closet y saque su vestido azul , su favorito, con delicadeza con si se tratara de una flor de cristal, la vestí, tenia que ser fuerte por lo menos hasta que la llevara a su ultima parada.

Comencé a llamar a toda la familia, intente mantenerme sereno, cuando la familia comenzó a llegar a la casa, yo sostenía su mano que ya no daba el calor que anoche sentí entre sus brazos.

Mucha gente asistió a su velorio, mucha gente lloraba, mi bella había sido una persona muy querida yo no pude llorar durante su velorio, todo el tiempo estuve junto a su ataúd, parecía que estaba dormidita y asi quería yo imaginármela, quería imaginar que dormía y que esto era sueño y que pronto despertaría.

Mi familia me daba palabras de consuelo, su padres, renne y charlie, estaba destrozados, pero yo ya no corazón tenia que se rompiera, en el momento que ella no abrió sus ojos mi corazón dejo de latir.

Le comunique a mi familia y a la de ella la decisión de echar sus cenizas al mar, todos quisieron acompañarme, pero les rogué que no lo hicieran , ese momento era de ella y mio.

A los dos días llegue a la playa donde la conocí, me senté en la arena con la pequeña urna es mis manos, platique con ella, llore , grite de dolor, y le pedía que me ayudara a quitarme esto se sentía , cada segundo que pasaba la vida me pesaba mas, yo no podía estar sin ella, antes de venirme para acá, Alice me entrego una carta que bella le había dejado para mi, no había querido leerla, pero ahí sentado en el mismo lugar donde ella y yo nos sentábamos a ver el atardecer la leí.

_Edward:_

_Te escribo estas líneas, para que cuando yo no este físicamente , no pienses que mi alma se va si no todo lo contrario , se queda contigo, por que sin ti no vale nada, te amo con toda mi alma, y si dios me cobro con mi vida la felicidad que pase a tu lado, se me hace poco lo que he que tenido que pagar, gracias por toda la felicidad que me diste, me hiciste la mujer mas dichosa y mas plena de este mundo._

_No quiero sufras, por que yo me voy feliz, por haberte conocido, por haberme aceptado en tu vida, por enseñarme amar y amarme, por enseñarme lo hermoso de la vida._

_Quiero que sepas, que aunque físicamente no este , siempre estaré a tu lado, cuando tengas un triunfo lo celebrare contigo desde donde este, cuando estés de malas buscare la forma de alegrarte el dia, cuando sufras , sufriré contigo, cuando llores consolare tu lagrimas y llorare contigo, por que mi alma esta tatuada en ti y cuando llegue el momento de reunirnos, ahí estaré esperándote, para que podamos seguir nuestro camino juntos._

_Por favor no hagas ninguna tontería, se fuerte , vive la vida, amala como me has amado a mi, que desde yo este te cuidare y te amare , cuida a tu familia apóyate en ellos, no te olvides de renne y de charlie._

_Gracias por no decirme lo de enfermedad, eso me hizo tener la fortaleza para soportar todo, lo tenia por ti, por tu familia por la mía, yo supe que morirá poco después de que me desmaye la primera vez, lo supe por que en cada abrazo que me dabas , me daba la sensación de que era una forma de aférrate a mi, por que esme lloraba al verme , por que Alice dejo de obligarme a ir de compras, por que tus ojos se volvieron tristes, supe que algo estaba mal, asi que fui con otro medico y me dijo la verdad, no te enojes amor, como ya te dije te agradezco que no me hallas dicho nada , por que tenia que ser fuerte y no derrumbarme , ánquenme duele que tuvieras que cargar tanto peso solo._

_Pero ahora estoy bien, y nada me dolerá ni nada me pasara, gracias amor, por todo lo que me diste, por estar a mi lado, por permitirme caminar junto a ti, y recuerda que cuando llegue el momento de volvernos a encontrar yo te esperando para continuar nuestra historia._

_Siempre tuya _

_TU BELLA _

Cuando termine de leerla mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, ella sabia de su enfermedad y por no verme sufrir mas callo, ambos sufrimos en silencio el uno por el otro, el atardecer comenzaba a ponerse, me levante de la arena y comencé a caminar hacia el mar, siguiendo el atardecer que tanto nos gustaba.

Te amo bella y lamento mucho no poder cumplir tu petición, pero mi fortaleza eras tu, mi mundo era tu , sin ti no quiero nada , por favor espérame, que no puedo seguir mi camino si no es junto a ti- le dije mientras caminaba.

Seguí el atardecer caminando contra las olas del mar, con la urna de mi amada en las manos, ella quería que depositara sus cenizas en el mar, eso haria pero yo me iria con ella.


End file.
